In the 1950's the 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline ring system was developed, and 1-(6-methoxy-8-quinolinyl)-2-methyl-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline was synthesized for possible use as an antimalarial agent. Subsequently, syntheses of various substituted lH-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolines were reported. For example, 1-[2-(4-piperidyl)ethyl]-1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinoline was synthesized as a possible anticonvulsant and cardiovascular agent. Also, several 2-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolines have been reported.
Certain 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-4-amines and 1- and 2-substituted derivatives thereof were later found to be useful as antiviral agents, bronchodilators and immunomodulators. Subsequently, certain substituted 1H-imidazo[4,5-c] pyridin-4-amine, quinolin-4-amine, tetrahydroquinolin-4-amine, naphthyridin-4-amine, and tetrahydronaphthyridin-4-amine compounds as well as certain analogous thiazolo and oxazolo compounds were synthesized and found to be useful as immune response modifiers (IRMs), rendering them useful in the treatment of a variety of disorders.
There continues to be interest in and a need for compounds that have the ability to modulate the immune response, by induction of cytokine biosynthesis or other mechanisms.